In a commercial stage environment, power must be distributed to loads. The power distribution usually occurs using a power distribution box which may include commercial electronic devices such as circuit breakers, dimmers, and other analogous parts.
In large venues, when it is necessary to produce many different power outputs to many different devices, reliability of that power distribution device may become an issue. The reliability issue is even more important in rental parts, where items are rented and returned, then rented to others.